Pocky
by Luka-sama
Summary: No había pensado mal al ver a Kaa-chan correr en su direccion y estamparlo contra la pared, porque su amigo era así de explosivo y busca pelea. Claro que ver a ese pequeño palito cubierto de fresa llamado Pocky, le hizo temer por su vida como nunca lo hizo en sus batallas, más en las manos de Katsuki. Al final Todoroki podria ocupar una terapia.
_No comprendo nada, soy fan de Deku x Uraraka pero termino escribiendo historias de Deku x Bakugou, quien me entiende. Gracias kami-sama por solucionar el problema en el sonido de mi computadora para escuchar música y escribir esta historia._

 _Boku no hero no me pertenece._

 **Pocky**

Midoriya Izuku era un chico que había pasado por muchos problemas y escenarios que solo un héroe graduado debería experimentar. Logro luchar con sus compañeros en más de una ocasión para defender sus ideales como héroes y a pesar de no graduarse salvo a personas. Todos los días sonreía optimista de mejorar un poco más al lado de sus amigos, esperaba que no solo sus acciones sino sus palabras, lograran salvar a otros. Porque en un mundo donde una particularidad lo es todo, esperaba demostrar que incluso alguien como él que había nacido sin una, podía triunfar.

Pero se había confiado.

En su tercer año había pensado que había visto tantas cosas, que nada lo tomaría por sorpresa. Que sus experiencias previas serian lo que lo ayudaría a estar alerta ante cualquier peligro.

Que estúpido e inocente había sido.

Aunque aun cuando vio a Kaa-chan correr en su dirección con cara de maniático enojado, había pensado con tal estupidez que este solamente querría pelear un poco. Después de muchas luchas entre ellos, aventuras y puños compartidos, eran una especie de rival que disfrutaba la pelea con el otro. Deku sentía libertad de golpear a Bakugou en la cara al igual que este usaba todo su poder para intentar someterlo.

Ambos eran masoquistas…¿o sádicos?

Ese debía ser el tema de otra historia.

-Kaa-chan-dijo tranquilamente, pero un escalofrió en su espalda lo hizo detenerse.

Fuera de toda predicción, Bakugou logro tomarlo del cuello con su brazo izquierdo y arrastrarlo a la pared. Midoriya gruño de dolor, el desgraciado no era alguien delicado y terminaba lastimándolo cuando se lo proponía. Estando después de clases no había nadie en los pasillo, seguramente solo sus amigos en el campo de entrenamiento porque últimamente se quedaban ahí luego de clases.

Puede que fuera solo por eso.

Que aun pensaba que todo estaba bajo control.

-Deku-gruño Katsuki con voz de ultra tumba.

Fue entonces cuando noto que había un extraño palito en la mano del chico, olía dulce y parcia ser comida. Alzo una ceja sin importarle que el chico pareciera invadir su espacio personal, porque era Kaa-chan después de todo, no creía que pasara de un puñetazo en la cara.

-Lo siento el director ocupaba decirme algo, no esperaba dejarlos solos tanto rato-comento apenado.

Pero se cayó al sentir algo en sus labios, bajo la mirada notando que el palito que anteriormente tenía Katsuki ahora estaba entre sus labios. Fue cuando lo reconoció, era lo que Uraraka había traído en la mañana animada, un dulce e inocente Pocky.

Su frente se puso azul y vio asustado a Katsuki quien no se veía en mejores condiciones.

Estaba jodido.

Recordaba vagamente a Todoroki (por muy irónico que fuera) comentar que las parejas solían usar esa comida para jugar, donde al final se terminaban dando un beso. No recordaba quien de sus compañeros había exclamado hacer un reto sobre eso al final de clases, donde todos habían estado entre aceptar y negar. Él había estado soñando sobre que tal vez tuviera suerte y le tocaría Uraraka.

Vaya suerte que tuvo.

Negó con la cabeza asustado.

-Cierra la boca perdedor, acepta el reto-gruño Katsuki.

Aunque su rostro demostraba lo poco que quería estar en su situación. De reojo noto como a lo lejos estaba Todoroki con un rostro algo apenado. Lo observo como una súplica y pedirle que lo ayudara, él lo había ayudado anteriormente muchas veces.

"Todoroki" gritaron sus ojos.

-Lo siento, solo vengo para comprobar que lo haga-exclamo el chico con Quirk de hielo y fuego.

¿Comprobar?

Acaso sus compañeros de salón habían sido tan estúpidos como para retar a Bakugou en algo, el chico que si aceptaba no perdería hiciera lo que tuviera que hacer. Ese que tenía un ego tan arriba que no soportaba otro termino que no fuera victoria. El que explotaba todo con tal de sentirse la cima de todos.

Su frente se sombreo aún más de azul.

Resignado vio como el chico mordía el otro extremo del Pocky. Se supone que ahora ambos debían morder cada extremo hasta que estuvieran a punto de encontrarse, quien dejara de comer perdía…o algo así recordaba que hablaban sus amigos.

Apretó el puño dispuesto a darle un puñetazo al chico, le valía una mierda quien ganaba en un reto tan ridículo como ese. Estaba seguro que con su fuerza lograría desestabilizarlo y huiría, porque si el reto de Bakugou era ganarle en ese ridículo juego, no se detendría hasta ganar.

Pero por estar pensando tanto en como huir, no noto la ferocidad con la que Katsuki comenzó a morder el palillo de la discordia sabor fresa. Los ojos de Izuku se abrieron al tope cuando los labios de ambos terminaron juntos, escucho un flash de parte de Todoroki y quiso fulminarlo con la mirada.

Recuerdan cuando pensó que estaba jodido hace algunas líneas arriba.

Incluso hace unos momentos pensó que la peor experiencia de su vida o al menos de las más traumáticas, si lo decía quien había estado al borde de la muerte en sin número de ocasiones. Vale que no tenía nada en contra relaciones de un mismo género, pero no por eso pensaba que debía hacerlo él.

Entonces…

Por qué la lengua de Kaa-chan estaba prácticamente violando un boca. Tenía un tic en su ojo derecho y todo le daba vueltas, sentía que estaba siendo ultrajado. Fue en ese momento que odio que el tipo que estaba prácticamente sobre él en una pared, tuviera esos pensamientos explosivos y posesivos, que todo lo que él quisiera debía pertenecer y ganar a toda costa.

Incluso en un beso.

Bastardo.

Puede que fuera un pensamiento infantil y un poco el enojo de que su primer beso fuera…con un chico primero que todo y que fuera él.

Tal vez incluso no existía razón lógica, pero con fiereza le devolvió el beso provocando que este abriera los ojos sorprendido, pues ya lo había tenido dominado. Porque ya no era el gatito asustado que conoció en su infancia, y joder, amaba la sensación de victoria al vencerlo.

No tenía experiencia en besos, pero Katsuki menos. La sorpresa era otro factor a su favor.

Duraron tan solo unos segundos en esa frenética lucha, luego sujetándolo del cuello lo tiro por el pasillo y lo vio enojado.

-Eres un infantil Katsuki-gruño enojado.

Todoroki y Bakugou se escalofriaron al verlo de esa forma, pues era poco normal verlo tan molesto y que llamara a Bakugou solo por su nombre de pila.

Contra todo pronóstico Deku solo puso sus manos en sus bolsillos antes de seguir su camino e irse, gruñendo sobre lo infantil que era el rubio.

El chico en llamas y con poderes de hielo, volteo a ver como Bakugou se devolvía malhumorado donde antes habían estado sus compañeros retándolo en jugar Pocky con Deku. Se preguntó si debía decirle a los demás que al final Bakugou había ganado, pero en vez de darse solo un inocente beso que pensaban seria solo un toque antes que se apartaran, prácticamente los había visto pegados como un chicle.

Al ver la cara roja de Katsuki pensó que ya había sido mucha vergüenza por el día de hoy, además ocupaba terapia para superar lo que vio.

-Ese juego no es tan malo-comento Bakugou de pronto antes de llegar al grupo de sus amigos.

Nunca podría ver un Pocky sin sentir escalofríos.

Sí.

Todoroki ocupaba terapia.

 **Fin**

 _:D_

 _ **Nota:**_

 _ **Por si no lo saben en mi perfil tengo un link de mi página en Facebook donde publico mis actualizaciones y donde chateo con los chicos sobre temas de anime, manga, juegos, libros, series…etc por si alguno quiere comunicarse conmigo o visitar un rato para conocerme mejor.**_

 _ **Sayonara sexys lectores.**_


End file.
